The History of Nokinoki
by TheForbiddenTree
Summary: Remember the town from "The Four Unforgotten Days"? Well, believe it or not, this town has quite a history...


========Prologue: Two Towns=======

Many years before Nokinoki was around, there were two towns that lived before it, said towns were Nokia and Kioka, the two towns were located to the far north and north-east of Nokinoki's current location. Nokia and Kioka were both close to each other, so close that people from Nokia would often visit Kioka and vice versa. However, there were some people from both towns who did not enjoy life in the towns as much as everyone else. This is because Nokia and Kioka were both centered in a forested area. The leader of Nokia and the leader of Kioka decided to let those who were displeased try to find spot where a new town could be built, and if they did, they could claim the spot as their own new town. Many people, including shop owners such as Mr. and Mrs. Able, left the warm comfort of their towns in search of a new spot for a town. Among these people, is the nomadic carpenter and house builder known as Tom Nook. But... this isn't the Tom Nook most would consider him by name to be. This is Tom's many greats grandfather, a tanuki who played a large role in Nokinoki's establishment. With Tom is his apprentice, Damian, Ed's many greats grandfather.

On the first day, at 10:00AM, the people going on the journey met at Nokia's town square, everyone was getting stoked and mentally preparing for the journey they were about to embark on. Many knew that they may not live to see the new town, but they were willing to go and provide as much help as they could. The town square was now loosely filled with the participating people. Tom stood tall and rose his voice so everyone could hear him. "Hello!" he shouted with excitement. "So you are the wonderful people who will venture beyond the comfort of your town to start anew?" The few people cheered happily. "Good! Now I understand that... there are really only a few of you... but I believe there's still more than enough people to find and start a new town..." Damian, being young, was also quite giddy about the trip outside the town. "I can't believe I'll finally be able to see the wilderness outside the town...!" The party of little over fifty people had departed later that day and were walking behind Tom & Damian.

"Wowww...!" Damian half-whispered in amazement, the gentle breeze over the hill, the sound of the wind rustling through the trees near and far, "The forest outside of Nokia are beautiful!" "Aren't they?" Tom chuckled. "Being nomadic, I get to see this all the time." "Really?" Damian said, clearly interested. "Of course!" Tom replied. "That's so cool! I mean, some days, I'd just want to walk around, take in the natural flora and fauna around me. That's kind of like an art, right?" "Yes, very much so!" answered Tom. "So..." Damian said with seldom confidence, "How long do you think it'll take?" "How long?" Tom retorted chuckling. "I mean, will we be searching for days? Weeks? Months?" Damian clarified, still a little nervous of the question. Tom searched his thoughts for an answer, "Hmm... I'd say this will be at the very least four to five weeks, given that we're on foot." Damian nodded with acknowledgement, "Huh, not too long, not too short." "Mmhm, but remember, the most important part is not the goal, but how we reach it. The summit of, say, Mount Kilimanjaro might be wondrous, but it's the climb to it that truly builds character." Tom added. Damian looked back and forth at the other villagers who were along with the trip, and saw Mr. and Mrs. Able. "Mr. and Mrs. Able? You're with travel, too?" "Yes, Tom asked my wife and I if we wanted to help create the grounds for a new town." Mr. Able answered. "I must admit, the way he put it was like he says most things, goofy and silly." Mrs. Able added. As the hours went by and the sun went further and further down. Everyone set up camp for the night and rested.

Damian and a few others, including Tom, now sit around one of many fires, keeping them warm and giving them light. Beyond the reach of the fire's light was nothing but pure, impenetrable darkness. Damian then spoke softly so as to not bother anyone else. "Mr. Nook" Tom turned to Damian. "Yes?" "Do you have any stories from when you were young?" Damian asked. "Well, I know a few." "What about your family?" Damian added. "Hmm, well I could tell you about my Uncle Timothy." "Sure." Damian responded. "Well, Timothy Nook, known simply as Mr. Tim was a toolsmith, whereas his brother, Richard Nook, collected the materials for the tools. For about forty years they made tools and had money to put bread on the table. One day, Richard returned to their workshop after collecting some wood and iron scraps to find Tim slumped at his work bench. Poor Tim, he was devoted to his work, making sure his tools were the finest they could be. Too devoted, it would seem, as Richard said his passing was because he'd work late into the night, which cause him to loose more sleep than he could compensate for. His heart had given out and he'd passed away about eight minutes before Richard had returned. I never did meet Uncle Timothy, as I was only three when he passed. Uncle Richie on the other hand, he'd taught me nearly everything I know about craftsmanship." "Oh." Damian murmured rather sadly, "So Mr. Tim is gone. Wait, what about Mr. Richard?" "He went of natural causes two years ago. My biggest regret was not being at his bedside for his final breaths. I was two towns away, and my mother, Eileen Nook sent me a letter." Tom had a slightly long face. "That letter, swear. Nothing, not anything else got me home to Mori Village faster. I at the very least attended his funeral. Uncle Richard was buried next Uncle Timothy in the Mori town cemetery." "You've gone through some hardships. Honest, I've never really lost anyone close to me, but I guess it'll happen sooner or later." Damian replied. "Well, good night." Tom whispered as he rolled over on his sleeping bag as the fire grew dimmer and dimmer. "Good night, Mr. Nook." Damian replied.

==Author Note==

Well, well! I thought I would only write one, but it seems I'm writing another! As you see, the events described in this story predate "The Four Unforgotten Days", and, by technicality makes this story a prequel! Keep in touch, and see what twists and turns unfold in "The History of Nokinoki"!

PS(Edit): This story is going to take much longer than originally anticipated to complete. I mean good god it's almost been a year since I published the first chapter and the story hasn't seen past this first chapter yet. The big reason is that I'm focusing my time and energy on family and trying to find a job.

So here's hoping for the best!

-Ed


End file.
